Hustlers
African-American Gangsters |enemies = Manny Escuela Real Badman Little Jacob |colors = }} African-American Gangsters are a loose affiliation of black criminals found throughout Firefly Projects (Broker) and North Holland (Algonquin) in Liberty City and in the city of Acter, Alderney. They are featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. Rather than being one organized gang, they appear to be a collection of loose criminal associations made up of several factions, including North Holland Hustlers and East Holland Drug Gang, though it appears there are many others as well. In 2008, one of Firefly Projects gangs' members, Jermaine Andrews, took a ride from Niko Bellic to take some stolen merchandise from a vehicle, though they were ambushed by the LCPD. Later Niko Bellic met two major members of the gangs, Playboy X and former druglord Dwayne Forge. During his time working with them, Niko was ordered to kill two members of the North Holland Hustlers, Marlon Bridges and Jayvon Simson: orders he successfully fulfilled. During The Holland Play he gets the opportunity to kill either Playboy X or Dwayne. In mission Holland Nights from Francis McReary Niko also eliminated many members of East Holland Drug Gang in order to kill Clarence Little. Members of the gang also served as minor antagonists during some missions of Vlad Glebov, Real Badman, Manny Escuela and Most Wanted. Two gangsters can also be called by Niko to back him up, if his friendship percentage with Dwayne Forge is high enough. Pay 'n' Spray on Gibson Street in Hove Beach belongs to one of the gangs and Triangle Club was a former property of Dwayne Forge before he went to prison. The gangs primarily make money through crack, cocaine and heroin distribution, as well as vehicle theft and selling stolen car parts. They also have influence in South Bohan as they operate out of an apartment and a garage for their drug-trafficking operations, and of the members. Maxwell Caughlin can be found there during Most Wanted missions. However, outside of missions, members cannot be seen in South Bohan. The gang appears to have originated amongst youths in the city, as Dwayne Forge became druglord when he was 18, then when Dwayne went to prison, Playboy X took over his business aged only eleven (based on ages from the LCPD database). Clarence Little, the leader of East Holland Drug Gang, also is only 23. Random gangsters on the street can be heard saying about going back to school. African-American gangsters can be idfentified by their flashy, hip-hop inspired attire, such as baggy clothing, brightly coloured tracksuits and jackets, puffer jackets with furry hoods as well as sneakers and Hinterland boots and jewelry. They can be found hanging around and talking in groups or walking around in their territory as well as driving around in customized Patriots and Landstalkers or any other un-modified car. Their favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1 and The Vibe 98.8. Like all gangs in Grand Theft Auto IV (except the Irish Mob and the Jamaican Mafia after certain missions), if the player walks or runs into a member, hits a member with a car, starts a fight, aims a weapon at them or shoots a weapon in their territory; they will often react with hostility. Members and associates Members Firefly Projects Gangs *Jermaine Andrews - High-ranking member. *Jimmy - Possibly a member. Can be killed. South Bohan *Maxwell Caughlin - Criminal in South Bohan. North Holland Hustlers *Marlon Bridges - High-ranking member. *Jayvon Simson - Old member and police informant. East Holland Drug Gang *Clarence Little - Leader. Others *Dwayne Forge - The main druglord in North Algonquin during 90-s. *Playboy X - Head of cocaine distribution in North Holland. Associates *Joe Corrola - Supplier of heroin for dealers in North Holland. *Elizabeta Torres - Associate of Playboy X. *Trunchez Brothers - Business associates of Playboy X. *Francis McReary - Client of Clarence Little. *Cherise Glover - Known associate of North Holland drug dealers. *Niko Bellic - Hired gun. *Roman Bellic - Friend of Jermaine. Mission appearances GTA IV *Easy Fare *Clean Getaway *Shadow *Street Sweeper *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill *The Holland Play *Holland Nights *Lure The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market Gallery Patriot-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|The customized Patriot. Landstalker-GTA4-modified-rear.jpg|The customized Landstalker, with TV's on the back seats. mobcopykr8.jpg|Picture of some African American Gangsters, the cars they drive, and the chain they wear. M.O.B..jpg|African-American Gangsters. Hustlers.jpg|Gangsters in a shoot-out. MarlonBridges-GTAIV.png|Marlon Bridges. 80974591892004807.jpg|Playboy X and his crew. Gang_d'est_Holland.png|Members of the East Holland Drug Gang DwayneForge-GTAIV.jpg|Dwayne Forge holding an Uzi. Trivia *Around the Firefly Projects a wall can be found with graffiti reading M.O.B. Gang members can also be heard saying: "M.O.B. can be Money Over Bitches or Bullshit". *They do not appear in any missions in GTA Chinatown Wars, but they still operate and sell drugs in-game. *Despite operating numerous fronts in South Bohan for their drug-trafficking operations, members cannot be found on the streets outside of missions. *The members of the gang seen in Shadow can be seen walking around districts with African-American presence, as normal pedestrians. Interesting to note is, that the two guys waiting in the house, will never fight you when you punch them on the street. The drug dealer with the red-striped shirt, however, will fight you, and rarely pull out a pistol. *The members seen in Street Sweeper are actually using pedestrian models which are very light-black skinned, which ones can be found in areas with African-American and/or Dominican/Hispanic/Latino presence. *There is a real life gang in New York City called Money Over Bitches. *Some gangsters can be heard calling each other "fam", probably referencing to The Families gang. *One of the most frequent topic in gangsters' discussion through the streets is career in hip-hop business. They often mention their friends with the home-made studio as well as their own rhymes. *Despite being just a loose collection of small gangs, random gangsters on the street often can be heard talking big, as well as about themselves being organized, unlike small-time hustlers, which is the reason for other gangs to be afraid of them. Sometime they also mention some Nigerian gangsters, who try to do business with them. de:Money Over Bitches es:M.O.B. fr:M.O.B. Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs